Class 2-B Miss Nagase (Chapter)
is the 37 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis From the moment that Jun Nagase arrived at Maijima High School, she gained a lot of popularity, especially with the guys. This includes the ones in class 2-B and from other classes. The guys comment on how they have only two weeks to get close to her, while Chihiro and Miyako, representing the girls, said that they should take a look in the mirror before even trying. The guys yelled at them, even degrading them as in comparison to Jun, saying they are like trash. Elsie, then comments on how excited everyone had gotten thanks to the teacher-in-training and that the teachers-in-training themselves are exciting people. Keima then replies "Hmph - What's good that comes from something with odd parameters..." He continues to explain to Elsie that "the process you need to go through to get the teacher genre is annoying, and doesn't produce enough for the 'fruits of your labor.' " He berates his classmates, stating that what is the appeal of a title like weak teacher? (in a rhetorical question format.) Keima then exclaims that the only thing that makes the teacher's 'education-training' a success, is the player character. The bell rings and everyone gets back into their seats. Jun arrives in the classroom with Kodama, the English teacher, determined to do her best as it is already the second day of her training, especially with Keima. As she says good morning to the class, the students reply with the same thing except in a much louder tone. She believes that she cannot disappoint their expectations of her, as they even went to the point of calling her Sensei, which she believed would be difficult to pronounce. As they are about to start class, Elsie's sensor goes off, towards Jun Nagase. As Keima is shocked, Elsie apologizes to Kodama as this occured in the classroom. The scene changes to that of the rooftop, at lunch break. Elsie then gives information regarding the target. Jun Nagase is 21 years old. She is also a teacher-in-training from Naruwasa University teaching department senior. Keima states that he thought it would be a while until they had to capture another Spirit, the cause of his relaxed mood. Elsie then states that it was not responding yesterday, meaning that it should have just entered the host. This indicates that the level of the spirit is still relatively low. As Elsie is motivated and asks Keima to begin immediately, the latter states that he was going home. Elsie complains that he is mean as he always does the opposite of what she says. Keima explained that "It would be dangerous if we just approached her anyhow." Keima tells Elsie that love with teachers is future-less. Based on gal game theory, the teacher is one of the jobs that are difficult to accomplish as it is time consuming. "Teaching, is an occupation to make friends with students. They only make friends with students, so nothing can be simpler than this job. However, it is pretty hard to make progress from this state. In which, you have to be in the same position before you're able to make further progress!! Thus, it will take a lot of power to change a once firm familiar relationship to something else. That is why teachers need a crap load of time and events." Basically, Keima summarizes this and says that they need to see eye-to-eye for this conquest to work. Keima then tells Elsie that if he becomes Jun's student, it would take more than a term to accomplish. This is why he needs to go home and think of events that take place outside of school. Keima asks Elsie to make a substitute for him to attend class as he thinks of a plan but just as he is about to leave, is stopped by Jun. She asks him where he is going, as classes are not over yet. Keima cannot comprehend this meeting and is in shock, while Jun thinks that he believes that school is a boring place. Jun then offers to have lunch together. Keima refuses in a slightly 'pissed off' tone, as the events must not happen in school. Keima told her that he is skipping school as he had developed a cold. Jun immediately checks this and brings him in, probably thinking that he is lying and that there is another reason for him skipping school. Jun and Keima are spotted by two boys, probably from Keima's class, whom are hiding behind a tree. They are trying to figure out the reason that these two are sharing lunch together. Jun tells Keima that she took part in an omusoba bread contest in the past, but no longer knows how to make one any more. Keima questions the reason that he is being sniped and is determined not to talk, face or even look at her. Jun understands that it might have been too sudden for him to start talking, but then, shows him her idol, Jumbo Tsurama. With enthusiasm, she tells him that he was the strongest wrestler in history, and that if he was still alive, he would be pretty strong. Keima thinks in his head that "Sensei, likes a professional wrestler very much- Even though synthetic combat sports are more popular nowadays." As if reading Keima's mind, Jun states that synthetic combat sports do pursue the power of reality while professional wrestling pursues the ideal of strength. Keima accidentally says "Ideal over reality" because it refers to his entire existence. Jun is happily surprised that he responded, stating that it was because of Jumbo. Keima was clumsy and decides to leave immediately. Just as he is about to leave, Jun says that he can talk to her any time, as she really wants to help him. Back in the classroom, Elsie is shocked to hear that Keima and Jun have already met. Elsie replies that Keima is a genius who can make friends with others. Keima then scolds her as he has fallen under her very difficult to change, teacher-student route. He asks in a rather angry and unanswerable tone as to why she had to come to him. Elsie, holding the Keima doll, then answers with "Because she worries about you? Because Kami-sama is a problem child..." Keima stares at her for a few moments and ponders the reason that any one would think that he is a problem child. To Be Continued. Trivia *This chapter's title parodies , a Japanese TV Drama. *Keima is imitating ' manner of speech and "Elsie-kun" is a reference to . (p.3) *The explanation of the relationship between teacher and student, is illustrated with the arcade game: . (p.11) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary